


Ghosting (Ghost!Ammo Baron x Techno Baron)

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Fluff, Ghosts, Haunting, Kissing, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Slash, Spooky, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: When Techno moved into an old, abandoned house, he has been seeing and hearing some strange and eerie things in the house, such as objects floating, creepy messages written in blood, knocking on the wall, lights flickering on and off, eerie whispers and ghostly moaning. Soon, he discovers that it was haunted by the ghost of the deceased Ammo Baron who had been around after his death, scaring anyone who enters this place. Modern Shantae AU
Relationships: Ammo Baron/Techno Baron (Shantae)





	Ghosting (Ghost!Ammo Baron x Techno Baron)

Techno was walking in the street. He is a squat lizard with red eyes wearing a pair of glasses, a white t-shirt, a dark magenta sweater, a dark gray jacket and black jeans. He had already graduated collage for his intelligence and the inventions he made. He has been struggling to find a new home ever since he moved out of his family's home. He kept searching until soon, he found a new home. He had arrived in front of a huge house that has been old and abandoned for years. It had shattered windows, some paint that was peeled off, there are some cobwebs on it and the roof was a bit tattered.  
  
"So, I guess this is my new home." he said to himself. "I wonder what it looks like on the inside."  
  
As he went inside, he noticed how dark and dreary the interior is; it was empty and there was dust and cobwebs all over the place. There was also old furniture covered in sheets.  
  
"God, I didn't know that place has been abandoned for so long." he said. "But with a little sprucing up, I could move here."  
  
He puts his briefcase down, grabs a broom and begins sweeping the place. Little did he know is that a tall, buff shadow appeared behind him. Feeling like he's being watched, Techno looked behind him to see that no one was there, making him confused. It turns out the shadow vanished before he could even see him.  
  
"That's funny. I thought there was someone behind me." said Techno.  
  
Then, Techno used a feather duster to get the dust and the cobwebs off of the walls, ceilings and furniture. Unknown to him, his briefcase and several objects begin to float in midair. When he turned around, he gasped when he saw floating objects until they fell into the ground.  
  
"What the?" Techno asked himself.  
  
Then, he is outside painting the house lavender. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand touching his shoulder. As he turned around, no one was there.  
  
"Huh?" he said in confusion.  
  
Then, he goes to the kitchen, grabs a mop and starts mopping the floor. Suddenly, he sees a creepy message on the wall written in blood saying "GET OUT!!!!".  
  
"Ugh, lousy pranksters." he said in annoyance.  
  
So, he grabs a sponge and begins cleaning the message off. Without warning, a drop of blood lands on him. He looks up to see blood falling from a vent in the ceiling, soaking him in blood. This made him scream in shock.  
  
"Blood?!" he cried. "Why is there blood in the-"  
  
Suddenly, he is cut off when he sees more messages written in blood saying "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!", "SCRAM!!", "GO AWAY!!!", "BEWARE!!!!", "LEAVE THIS PLACE!", "THOSE WHO WON'T LEAVE WILL DIE!!!" and so on and some of them were threatening.  
  
"Huh? Where did these come from?" he said in both confusion and worry.  
  
Later, he is in the bathroom, wearing an orange bathrobe and cleaning his glasses. Suddenly, he hears a weird knocking. He turns around and notices that there's nothing there. Then, he hears loud banging on the walls, screams and runs out of the bathroom. When he looks in the bathroom, he sees nothing.  
  
"Okay, is it me or am I hearing strange noises in the bathroom?" Techno asked himself.  
  
Then, he was at the laundry room getting his clothes, which were no longer bloodstained.  
  
"You had a rough day, Techno, but you just need to focus on your new home." he said to himself. "I hope this doesn't interfere with my new life."  
  
Suddenly, the lights flicker on and off, making him notice in confusion. He turned towards the light switch and noticed that it's not moving. Then, he groaned.  
  
"Great. Just great." Techno said, frustrated. "Now I have to fix the lights."  
  
Later that evening, Techno is in the bathroom, wearing salmon pajamas and brushing his teeth. Suddenly, he hears an eerie whisper in the air.  
  
 _"Gooooo awaaaaaay..."_ it whispered in an eerily faint tone.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, looking around. "Who's there?"  
  
 _"You don't beloooong heeeeeere..."_ it whispered again.  
  
"Is anyone there?" Techno asked again.  
  
 _"Tuuuuuuurn baaaaaaaaack..."_ it whispered again.  
  
He looks around and notices that no one is here as he shrugged and said. "It must be the wind."  
  
Later, he went to the bedroom to get some sleep.  
  
"Boy, I'm beat. I better go to sleep. I'll investigate in the morning." he said. "At least it will be quiet and peaceful."  
  
Then, he turned his lamp off, got on the bed and was about to go to sleep until he heard a ghostly moan in a masculine voice. This made him nervous.  
  
"Huh?" he said, looking around. "Don't tell me it's the wind again?"  
  
 _"It's not the wiiiiiiiiind..."_ said the ghostly voice.  
  
This made Techno shocked.  
  
"Wh-wh-who goes there?" he gasped, quivering in fear.  
  
 _"IIIIIIIIIIIIII diiiiiiiiiid..."_ the voice said before laughing eerily. _"Leeeeeeeave this place nooooooow or yooooou shall be doooooooomed..."_  
  
The moaning continued as Techno became both concerned and frightened.  
  
"Who are you?" Techno asked.  
  
 _"I am a ghoooooost who has been haaaaauuunting the place for a loooong tiiiiime!"_ it said.  
  
"The place is haunted?!" cried Techno.  
  
The ghostly voice laughed eerily and said, _"That's riiiiiiiiight... Yooooou have faaaaailed to hear my warning, but noooooow, I give you twoooooooo optiooooons... You must leeeeeeave and never retuuuuuuurn or IIIIII will haaaaaunt yooooou until you decided to leave and neeeeever come baaaaaaaaaaack!"_  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" he protested. "You can haunt me all you want, but this is my house and I am not afraid of you! Unless you're nothing but a coward, I suggest you show yourself now!"  
  
 _"You foooool..."_ the voice sounded angry. _"Yooooou want me to show myself? Fine... But bewaaaaaaare for yooooooou shall face your doooooooooooom!!!!"_  
  
This made Techno horrified. Not wanting to see the ghost, he ran out of the bedroom to hide from the ghost. He kept running until he noticed a ladder leading to an attic. He climbed up the ladder, went in the attic, got the ladder up and closed the door, hoping that the ghost doesn't get here. He sighed in relief.  
  
"That was a close one." said Techno.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a frame in a white sheet. He went towards the frame, pulled the sheet off it and revealed it as the portrait of a handsome, buff, cycloptic man with tan skin and brown hair and goatee clad in a blue Victorian coat, a scarlet vest, a white dress shirt, beige pants, brown boots and belt and a light blue helmet with a raccoon-like tail. This made him blush.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked himself. "He looks so hot."  
  
Then, he notices an dust on the writing, wipes it off and it says "Ammo Baron".  
  
"Ammo... Baron...?" he said. "Who's he?"  
  
 _"Why don't you ask him yourself...?"_ the voice whispered eerily and menacingly.  
  
His eyes widened as he recognized the whisper. Before he could turn around, he was knocked unconscious by an unknown force. When he woke up, he screamed until he looked around and calmed down.  
  
"Phew, it was all a bad dream." said Techno.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed that he was tied up, much to his shock.  
  
"Huh?!" he said. "Why am I all tied up? Who did this to me?!"  
  
 _"The same one who is haunting you..."_ said the voice.  
  
Techno's eyes widen in horror again.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.  
  
 _"Do you wanna know?"_ the voice asked back before answering, _"I'll tell you why."_  
  
Suddenly, the source of the voice materialized in front of him, floating in midair. It was the ghost of a buff, cycloptic man resembling the man in the portrait, except he is ghostly white and icy blue with a ghostly tail on his lower body. He is also surrounded by a ghostly white glow. Even his clothes are tattered and torn-up and his eye is glowing. This made Techno gasp in horror.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked the ghost.  
  
The ghost glared in intimidation and said, _"I am the ghost of the Ammo Baron and I have been haunting the place since the day I died."_  
  
"You have been dead for years?" Techno asked.  
  
 _"Correct."_ the ghost of the Ammo Baron replied. _"In life, I was a military leader of the Ammonian Army. I was about to have conquest of the entire world, but unfortunately, a rebellion happened and after I was ambushed, I was given a death sentence and shot down by a firing squad. I was dead, but my spirit lives on, doomed to forever haunt these halls in the house I used to live in for all eternity. It looks like I'm spending my afterlife in this wretched place."_  
  
"Oh my god." Techno said in concern. "I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
 _"Why should you be sorry?"_ Ammo Baron scolded. _"After I died, I blamed all mortals for my death, so I frightened them all away. All I do is make objects float, make lights flicker on and off, write creepy messages in blood, bang on the walls, whispering, even moaning. I tried those to scare you and it worked. You're much easy to scare, but you weren't very easy to get rid of."_  
  
"I am so sorry, Ammo Baron, but I can't just move out of this one." Techno said in worry. "I just moved out of my parents' house for a better life. I know you've been dead for a long time, but that doesn't mean you should frighten anyone away. You just needed a little company in your life, or afterlife in your case."  
  
 _"Why would I need company from a mortal like you?"_ Ammo Baron asked in annoyance.  
  
"I just think you do..." Techno said before blushing nervously.  
  
The one-eyed ghost looked at Techno blushing and asked, _"What's wrong?"_  
  
"Oh..." the lizard said before turning away. "It's nothing." Then, he looked back at the ghost. "But can you untie me. I'd like to go back to bed."  
  
The ghost of Ammo Baron became concerned, but he smiled.  
  
 _"Sure, I'll untie you."_ said Ammo Baron.  
  
The ghost unties Techno, who is smiling and looking at him. Despite how horrifying he looks, he actually looks handsome, even in death. Then, Techno tries to hug Ammo Baron, only for him to go right through him.  
  
 _"Are you okay?"_ asked Ammo Baron, floating towards the short lizard.  
  
"N-n-nothing." Techno said, before blushing. "I just...tired." Then, he gets up before asking him, "So, when you were alive, were you in love?"  
  
 _"Indeed, I was."_ Ammo Baron replied, sadly. _"When I was alive, I have dated tons of beautiful women and they were wonderful. It's too bad I've been dead for years. Nobody is ever going to like me after what I've done. Who would ever love a ghost anyway?"_  
  
"I'm so sorry about your loss," said Techno. "But that doesn't mean you should feel bad about it."  
  
 _"Really?"_ asked Ammo Baron. _"You know, you are the first mortal who understands me."_  
  
"Thank you." Techno said.  
  
 _"By the way, what's your name?"_ asked Ammo Baron.  
  
"My name is Techno." he replied. "Hey, before I go back to bed, do you mind if I do something?"  
  
 _"What is it?"_ asked Ammo Baron.  
  
"This."  
  
Then, Techno went closer to the ghost of the Ammo Baron and kissed him on the cheek, making the ghost blush in shock. He looked at Techno, who smiled and blushed nervously.  
  
"I know you were dead for years and I know we've just met, but I have developed feelings for you." he said. "And I don't care if you say no. I love you."  
  
This made the ghostly cycloptic baron blush in surprise.  
  
"Well, I'll be going to bed." said Techno. "Goodnight."  
  
As Techno left to go back to the bedroom, the ghost becomes concerned and vanishes. Later at the bedroom, Techno is on the bed, wondering about his crush on Ammo Baron.  
  
"Oh, I wonder how he feels about my confession to him." he said to himself, blushing. "I wonder if he would love me right back." He blushes even more. "Maybe I'll just wait and see when I get a good night's sleep."  
  
 _"Why wait?"_ a familiar voice whispers.  
  
Before he could react, he felt a kiss on the lips. Then, the ghost of the Ammo Baron appears, revealing that he was kissing him. This made Techno blush in surprise.  
  
"You..." Techno said before being interrupted.  
  
 _"I know."_ he said with a proud smile. _"I guess you won me over. I may not be interested in guys, but I guess you're the first and only one I can accept. I guess I will learn to love again. Thank you, Techno."_  
  
Then, he lays next to Techno and hugs him. This made Techno smile.  
  
"You're welcome." he said before closing his eyes to sleep. "Goodnight."  
  
 _"Yeah, goodnight."_ said Ammo Baron, closing his eye and going to sleep. Then, he whispered. _"Sweet dreams."_


End file.
